


Shot threw the heart

by Wendino



Series: Cryptic Patrol [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Series: Cryptic Patrol [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802413





	Shot threw the heart

Soft sobs filled the lab as Levi finally broke down from the stress. First it was Kain, his best and first friend, fell prey to the virus that was their dark coding. They’d spent weeks trying to isolate the situation, and because Able wanted constant reports on the findings of Gabriel and Conrad, Levi had been forced to leave his usual jobs to help them out. Which meant more work on Lucas and less time to do the things he enjoyed, like ghost hunting or the podcast… He was the fourth one claimed.

The stress of covering both his and Levi’s jobs, coupled with the lack of rest and being forced away from his partner, Lucas succumbed to the virus almost as fast as Kain and Ryan had. Levi sucked in a harsh breath and let out a soft whine, hugging himself tight at the apparent loss of both his friends. The sound of tapping near the containment barrier caught Levi’s attention and he glanced over. He wiped his eyes so things weren’t as blurry and saw the feral form of his partner pacing near the wall. Knowing the barrier was impenetrable, Levi struggled to push himself away from his desk and walk towards the other.

He stopped a few inches away, watching his friend pace back and forth. Levi was vaguely aware of the quiet, growling breaths coming from the other side of the barrier, and it only made his heart hurt more. Even his one visible eye was devoid of anything recognizably Lucas… Levi took a shaky breath and looked away. 

Lu: Leeeeevvvv…

He froze. Even knowing it was a ploy to try and get him close, Levi still couldn't resist his friend’s voice. He slowly turned back towards Lucas, the feral AI standing right at the barrier with one hand resting against it. If he didn't know better, Levi would’ve thought his friend looked genuinely sad. 

Lv: h-hey lulu…

His voice shook as he stepped closer, resting his own hand against the barrier in the same spot as Lucas. He felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks and he choked back another sob.

Lu: l-levvv… haaave ssssometh-thing tooo t-tell youuu….

Lv: y-you can always tell me anything buddy…

He regretted that statement as soon as it left his mouth, and Lucas’s next words were just another shot to his heart.

Lu: l-lovvvve youu… alw-wayssss haaaavve…

Levi, eyes wide and breathing becoming uneven, turned and ran from the lab. He didn't stop running until he was back in his own room, not caring who saw his distress along the way. After that he begged Able to reassign him back on field missions, unable to bear any more of the emotional distress of seeing both Lucas and Kain in their feral states.


End file.
